Nightmare (Song)
Lyrically, "Nightmare" deals with an individual who is damned for his wrongdoings on earth. The song is sung from the point of view of a resident of hell, who may have once been a living person too, mocking the other character and pointing out that it's his own fault he's in hell. It is their first single released without former drummer The Rev, who died on December 28, 2009. The song was released digitally on May 18 and 21, 2010 on the US and worldwide, respectively, on iTunes as well as an animated lyric video on YouTube, which received over 275,000 plays in 24 hours. A preview for the song was released on May 6, 2010 on Amazon.com, but was removed soon after for unknown reasons. However, on May 10, 2010, a 30-second audio uncensored sample was again revealed, but this time at SoundCloud. "Nightmare" was nominated for Best Single at the Kerrang! Awards 2010, but lost to Liquid Confidence by You Me At Six. The song is also one of Avenged Sevenfold's best known, and had been certified Gold by the RIAA. "Nightmare" was released on July 27, 2010 as a downloadable track in Rock Band 2 along with Seize the Day and Scream. It was discovered by fans that the face of Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan, the band's deceased drummer, can be seen on both the single and album cover. "Nightmare" is an easter egg in the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is accessible by completing the One Giant Leap Achievement or Trophy. The song was released for Rocksmith on October 30, 2012. Lyrics (Radio Edit): Nightmare!(now your nightmare comes to life) Dragged ya down below Down to the devil's show To be his guest forever Peace of mind is less than never Hate to twist your mind But God ain't on your side An old acquaintance severed Burn the world your last endeavor Flesh is burning You can smell it in the air 'Cause men like you have Such easy soul to steal (steal) So stand in line while They ink numbers in your head You're now a slave Until the end of time here Nothing stops the madness, Turning, haunting, yearning Pull the trigger You should have known, The price of evil. And it hurts to know, That you belong here, yeah. Ooh, it's your CENSORED nightmare Can't wake up in a sweat 'Cause it ain't over yet Still dancing with your demons Victim of your own creation Beyond the will to fight Where all that's wrong is right Where hate don't need a reason Loathing self-assassination You've been lied to Just to CENSORED you of your site And now they have the nerve To tell you how to feel (feel) So sedated as they Medicate your brain And while you slowly Go insane they tell ya "Given with the best intentions, Help you with your complications" You should have known, The price of evil. And it hurts to know,That you belong here, yeah. No one to call. Everybody to fear. Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah. Oh, it's your CENSORED nightmare Fight Not to fail Not to fall Or you'll end up like the others Die Die again Drenched in sin With no respect for another Down Feel the fire (fire) Feel the hate Your pain is what we desire Lost Hit the wall (wall) Watch you crawl (crawl) Such a replaceable liar And I know you hear their voices (calling from above) And I know they may seem real (these signals of love) But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal) They took for granted your soul And it's ours now to steal You should have known, The price of evil. And it hurts to know, That you belong here, yeah. No one to call. Everybody to fear.Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah. Ooh, it's your CENSORED nightmare Category:Songs Category:Singles